Orange Mécanique
by Llillandrill
Summary: Sur Edolas, alors que Levy essaye tant bien que mal de réparer la machine à café et de manger une orange, un journaliste qui lui est bien connu vient lui poser quelques questions...Edo-Gajeel/ Edo-Levy, Label SPPS !


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voilà mon dernier OS, qui utilise à tort et à travers nos très chers personnages d'Edolas ! Parce que oui, on ne les voit pas assez à mon goût ! **

**Petite précision : ce One-Shot est une réponse à un défi sur le forum Fairies-Fans (rejoignez-nous ! ), le but était d'écrire un texte avec ces mots dedans : **

**- Vache  
-Fleur  
-Bleu  
-Robe  
-Ami  
-Casserole  
-Drapeau  
-Trou  
-Ballon  
-Magie  
-Art  
-Explosion  
-Ennemi  
-Le chiffre 7  
-Lune**

**Voilà ma version, et je vous invite à aller sur le forum pour lire celles des autres ! **

**Note : le titre « Orange Mécanique » est aussi le titre d'un film. Une petite référence, comme ça, parce que j'avais envie ! ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Orange Mécanique

En ce quatre juillet x787, il était quinze heures de l'après midi, le temps était au beau fixe, et la jeune Levy, contrairement à toute sa guilde, ne roupillait pas.

Car, oui, à Fairy Tail, l'heure de la sieste est sacrée ! Mais pour la jeune fille, hors de question de paresser au soleil, même si elle en avait vraiment très envie. Elle était en train de réparer une machine essentielle au fonctionnement de la communauté, j'ai nommé la machine à café.

Seul ustensile capable de garder éveillé une guilde de mages à tout faire, hormis évidemment les tonneaux de bière cachés à la cave, et décidément de plus en plus honnis par l'innocente Kana.

Mais attention, une machine à café format Fairy Tail !

Haute de deux mètres et large de trois, elle était constituée d'un assemblage remarquable de tuyaux et pièces compliquées, complété de **casseroles** pour recueillir la production, et pouvait produire des carafes de liquides pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée. Il y avait même un petit **drapeau** frappé de l'emblème de leur guilde, au sommet ! Détail inutile, mais qu'elle avait tout de même tenu à mettre…

Et la jeune fille n'en était pas peu fière !

En grognant, la petite **bleue** avait enfilé ses gants de cuir, usés par des tâches de suies et parsemés de petits accros, et s'était mise au travail.

Elle avait fait déplacer par ses coéquipiers Jet et Droy, ainsi que l'assidu Nab l'imposante machine dehors, au soleil de l'après-midi.

En plein milieu d'une clairière ou s'était désormais définitivement établie la guilde, elle avait sortit ses outils. Plongeant sous l'imposante machine, elle se perdit dans ses clés à molettes et dans l'huile de réparation.

Voilà maintenant trois ans que la paix était revenue sur Edolas. Le tyran Faust avait été battu par l'autre Fairy Tail, celle d'Earthland, et son fils Jellal avait repris les rênes du pouvoir. La magie avait été définitivement prohibée, et la technologie se développait en masse. Le rêve pour la petite bricoleuse !

Quand à Fairy Tail et ainsi qu'aux autres guildes clandestines, elles avaient toutes été officialisées, et offraient maintenant leurs services à qui le voulait. La **magie** n'étant disponible qu'en infime quantité, et réservée au pouvoir royal, ils exécutaient des missions grâce à des outils technologiques ultra-perfectionnés, souvent œuvres de la jeune femme.

Enfin libres, ils s'étaient établis un peu en retrait de la capitale, dans une petite forêt, et restaient tranquilles.

Levy repensait souvent à leurs homologues d'Earthland. Et même maintenant, en plein bricolage, ses pensées étaient habitées par les magiciens aux mêmes visages qu'eux.

Ils étaient identiques, et pourtant, si différents.

Elle avait sympathisé avec l'autre Lucy, beaucoup plus amicale que son double d'Edolas, qui elle lui lançait des piques à longueur de journée, même si elle adorait ça. La tortionnaire était **vache**, parfois, mais c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait bien, elle avait du répondant, au moins !

La blonde lui avait raconté comment était la Levy d'Earthland.

Physiquement, semblable à elle. Petite, des cheveux bleus retenus par un bandeau, sauf que la terrienne était beaucoup plus féminine.

D'après les dires de la constellationniste, elle était souvent habillée d'une **robe** orange, portait des lunettes rouges, et passait tout son temps libre à lire…

Lire…Qu'elle idée stupide quand même ! Alors qu'il y avait tant à faire !

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait définitivement pas comment on pouvait prendre du plaisir à tourner des pages toutes plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres.

Ca lui rappelait ce journaliste qui était venu il y a peu, pour un article sur Fairy Tail. D'ailleurs, son double appartenait à la Fairy Tail d'Earthland. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait, déjà ?

Ah oui, Gajeel.

Gajeel Redfox, si sa mémoire de poisson rouge ne lui avait pas encore fait défaut.

Un sale journaliste fouineur, qui mettait son nez n'importe où, n'importe quand. En plus, il était moche, avec ses cheveux en choucroute. Un bon point pour ses percings sur le nez, c'est tout.

D'ailleurs, il avait dit qu'il repasserait.

Mince.

Alors que le Gajeel d'Earthland…

Lui, était tout à fait à son goût. Grand et musclé, habillé de noir, de cuir et de chaînes, amoureux des boulons et du métal. Son idéal masculin. L'homme de ses rêves.

Un bien joli tableau, si elle n'avait pas su qu'il lui préférait largement la elle de son monde, petite, cultivée, féminine…son contraire parfait, quoi.

Mais alors qu'elle ruminait ses pensées pessimistes et ses idées tordues pour se féminiser quand même un peu, un bruit de chaîne rouillée, reconnaissable entre mille par Levy, retentit.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Et Gajeel Redfox, version Edolas, un carnet à la main et ses lunettes bien en place sur le nez, entra dans la clairière...sur un vélo.

Démodé, certes, mais en tout cas, bien le plus économique, quand on avait du mal à faire face à la nouvelle technologie ! Et il fallait croire que c'était le cas de monsieur Gajeel le reporter !

Seulement…un vélo un peu en mauvais état, ce que ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la membre de Fairy Tail. En effet, la chaîne était en piteux état, et grinçait à chaque tour de roue…

Traficotant sous sa machine, en grinçant des dents, le bruit de métal mal entretenu étant un supplice pour elle, la petite bleue ne sortit de son univers que quand une voix qui lui parut extrêmement désagréable lui demanda d'un ton hésitant :

-Excusez- moi ? Vous faites partie de Fairy Tail ?

Elle sortit de sous son appareil, allongée sur une planche à roulettes qui lui servait à bricoler sous la machine. Puis le dévisagea.

Toujours aussi moche, décidément.

Une vague envie de l'envoyer paître. « Non, voyez-vous, je suis un légume, ça ne se voit pas, enfin ? »

Mais elle répondit quand même :

-Oui, qu'est-ce que voulez ?

Un ton froid, pas très agréable.

D'ailleurs, elle décida qu'il était grand temps de se relever. Etre en position de faiblesse, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Même pas du tout.

-J'aimerai juste vous poser quelques questions sur votre guilde. C'est pour un reportage.

Non, sans blague ? Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à ses questions.

Elle s'était pris en grippe le personnage. Sans aucune raison, d'ailleurs.

Juste… énervée à l'idée que son homologue Earthlandien préfère les filles plus féminines. C'est qu'elle s'énervait vite, quand elle voulait, la petite McGarden…

-Ben allez-y, alors, j'ai pas toute la journée !

Il acquiesça, gêné.

Cette fille lui collait carrément les jetons. Elle était mignonne, avec son petit air boudeur et ses cheveux bleus, ses tâches d'huile sur les joues et ses outils à la taille, mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle était agressive ! On sentait bien que pour l'instant, elle devait réparer sa…machine, et n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses questions.

-Bon alors, commença-t-il en se raclant la voix, déjà, votre nom ?

-Levy McGarden. Technicienne attitrée de Fairy Tail.

-Enchanté, je suis Gajeel Redfox, journaliste pour _EdolasEcho._ Alors comme ça, c'est vous qui créez les armes de votre guilde ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça, répliqua-t-elle, ennuyée, zieutant vers ses ongles sales.

Gajeel griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin avant d'afficher un joli sourire en direction de la petite bleue.

Ouais, définitivement, elle était à son goût. Mais dommage, un peu sèche et froide. Peut-être qu'en feignant un peu, il obtiendrait quelque chose ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il était totalement suicidaire de tenter de draguer la mécano de Fairy Tail ?

Peut-être, mais en attendant, il allait quand même essayer. Il n'était tout de même pas son **ennemi** ! Non ?

-Dites, est-ce que je pourrais poser quelques questions à votre maître de guilde ?

-Vous savez, c'est l'heure de la sieste, ça m'étonnerait que l'on arrive à le réveiller… M'enfin, on peut toujours aller voir !

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, en direction du bâtiment, l'invitant à la suivre d'un geste de la main.

Il laissa rapidement son vélo contre un arbre, sans oublier l'antivol, bien que personne n'en voudrait, et se dépêcha de la suivre, la rattrapant juste au moment où elle passait les portes de la guilde.

La petite bleue se campa en plein milieu de l'entrée, les mains sur les hanches et une expression sévère au visage. Elle laissa son regard se promener entre tables renversées et verres vides, puis elle le fixa sur une table solitaire, au fond de la salle.

Une jolie blonde vêtue de noir, en train de dormir au coin du mur. Et surtout en train de dormir sur l'épaule et dans les bras de Natsu, son co-équipier.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ces deux là n'étaient pas partis en mission, et roupillaient sur la table en bavant.

Levy eut un petit sourire narquois. Peut-être que leur dernier travail avait été trop éprouvant pour eux ?

Personne n'était sans savoir que ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis un bout de temps, déjà. Mais qu'aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas, par peur d'être rejeté.

Cette situation lui donnait une occasion en or de charrier sa meilleure** amie**…ennemie, plutôt.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle se rapprocha du petit couple, laissant son journaliste perdu à l'entrée, s'attardant un peu plus sur les dormeurs.

Sans prévenir, elle saisit les épaules de Lucy et la secoua comme un poirier, la réveillant par la même occasion.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux de surprise et hurla quand elle vit que son emmerdeuse attitrée n'était autre que Levy.

-Espèce de sale garce !

C'est en voulant se lever qu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle était prisonnière des bras de Natsu. Rougissant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle essaya de se dégager discrètement, pour finalement réussir à réveiller définitivement le mage.

Il ouvrit innocemment les yeux, pour finir par rougir à son tour devant la position qu'il partageait avec sa partenaire.

Il se leva avec précipitation, s'excusa en bégayant, et se tourna vers Levy, pour demander d'un air mal assuré :

-Ah Levy ! Tu veux bien me prêter tes outils, s'il te plaît ? Mon moteur saute un peu…

La petite bleue acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avant de se délecter de l'air déconfit de la blonde.

-Va le rejoindre, abrutie ! lui intima-t-elle une fois que Natsu eut passé la porte, il doit être dans son garage !

Après un regard méfiant en direction de la mécano, qui souriait avec espièglerie, puis un autre en direction de Mirajane, la barmaid, qui elle souriait encore plus, elle se décida à suivre son co-équipier.

Bientôt, elle les aurait, ses gosses en train de jouer au **ballon** dans ses jambes en l'appelant « tata Mira ». Oui, bientôt !

-Tu me le paieras, Mc Garden ! lâcha-t-elle juste en passant à côté de Levy

-Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Dans deux jours, tu me remercieras, Ashley ! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle passait la porte, frôlant Gajeel de près.

Affichant un sourire satisfait, la petite bleue remis brièvement son bandeau en place et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la guilde. Elle se tourna en direction de Gajeel, qui contemplait avec admiration l'étage du bâtiment.

Elle soupira. Il pourrait quand même être attentif à ce qui se passait !

Portant deux doigts à sa bouche, elle siffla, s'attirant ainsi l'attention du journaliste. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il approche.

Un peu surprit et fronçant les sourcils, Redfox s'approcha, calepin en main, et toisa de ses deux têtes de plus la mécano.

Il était peut-être venu la déranger pendant son travail, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aimable, quand même !

Grognant un peu, il finit par…sourire. Parce que finalement, ça lui plaisait. La petite avait du caractère, et il aimait. Ca lui changeait des filles qu'il draguait à la bibliothèque quand il s'ennuyait.

Levy s'assit sur un tabouret en face du bar, et marmonna quelque chose à l'adresse de la fille aux cheveux blancs. Mirajane, si il ne se trompait pas.

Elle était jolie, elle aussi, avec sa bouille d'ange et ses longs cheveux argentés.

En sifflotant une chanson, la barmaid rempli deux chopes d'une bière bien mousseuse et les déposa sur le comptoir avec un bruit creux.

-Par contre, pour parler avec le maître, il va falloir attendre un peu. Là, c'est l'heure de la sieste… Et il déteste quand on le réveille… Expliqua-t-elle au reporter avec une adorable mine désolée.

Décidément, que des feignasses, ces fées, ils dormaient tous !

-Mais Levy peut répondre à vos questions, si vous voulez ! s'écria la jeune femme avec enthousiasme, en une vaine tentative de sociabiliser la bricoleuse

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle s'attarda sur la mine écœurée de la bleue. Discuter avec un journaliste ? Un intellectuel ? Non, mais quelle horreur !

En grognant et avec une aura de tueuse, la jeune femme répondit à son entremetteuse d'amie :

-Mais avec plaisir, Mira ! Venez monsieur Redfox, on va plutôt aller discuter dehors, on sera plus tranquilles !

Le tout en insistant bien sur le « tranquilles », appuyé d'un regard noir en direction de la barmaid.

_Tu me revaudras ça, Strauss. Et trèèès vite._

Elle sauta du haut de son tabouret en soupirant, faisant bien comprendre à son invité qu'il était indésirable.

Très indésirable.

Attrapant une orange qu'elle éplucha en grognant au passage, elle sortit de la guilde avec un grand coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte, oui, en effet, la délicatesse incarnée, la petite McGarden !

Se postant devant sa machine qui ronronnait encore, elle s'assit sur le capot et invita le journaliste à faire de même.

Ce qu'il évita, vu la répartition généreuse d'huile sur la pièce.

-Bon alors, commença-t-il en souriant sous son chapeau, comment sont choisies les missions ?

-Les gens qui veulent de l'aide le mettent sur un papier. Et nous on l'affiche au tableau des missions et ceux qui sont intéressés la prennent. répondit-elle en mâchonnant un quartier de fruit

Il gribouilla quelques secondes, laissant planer un silence gêné, quand retentit…une étrange **explosion**.

Tournant immédiatement la tête, la petite bleue huma l'air, ses sens de technicienne en alerte.

Une odeur de brûlé, vaguement teinté d'huile de vidange.

Un moteur qui avait sauté.

Natsu.

Elle sauta de son siège improvisé,laissant son goûter sur le capot, et fit signe au journaliste de la suivre :

-Z'allez voir nos membres à l'œuvre, comme ça !

Et elle se mit à courir en direction de l'odeur, guidée par une inquiétante fumée noire. Faisant le tour du bâtiment, elle arriva au garage de l'automobiliste officiel de Fairy Tail.

A l'origine une cabane accolée derrière la guilde, composée de bois et de tôle, elle servait à abriter son imposant véhicule quand il était à l'arrêt, et de garage pour les quelques réparations.

Mais l'endroit était méconnaissable.

Un énorme **trou** avait remplacé la cabane, au milieu duquel trônait le quatre-quatre renversé sur la toiture, Natsu allongé dessus, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de travers sur son front.

Ah oui, et Lucy devant, un goutte de sueur perlant sur son front, une clé à molette dans la main et un bidon d'essence dans l'autre.

-Lucy… qu'est-ce que t'a foutu encore, par la barbe de Faust ! s'exclama Levy, paniquée par toute cette technologie qu'était le camion magique de Natsu réduite en miettes.

-Hé du calme, la naine ! répliqua la tortionnaire, j'ai juste remis de l'essence dans le moteur du quatre-quatre !

-Luchy…marmonna un Natsu édenté depuis sa voiture renversée, ça marche à l'énergie solaire, t'as fait péter le moteur…

Et sur ces mots, l'automobiliste s'évanoui sur sa voiture.

Quand à Levy, elle éclata de rire.

-Ah, ah ! De l'essence dans une voiture à système solaire ! T'es vraiment trop conne, Ashley !

Elle se tenait les côtes tellement elle trouvait ça drôle, contrairement à Lucy, qui elle était à deux doigts de l'étriper.

Et de se servir de ses tripes pour la fouetter après.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'tu crois, McGarden, moi je ne partage peut-être pas votre **art** de la mécanique, mais moi au moins, quand je me fais draguer, je m'en aperçois ! raillât-elle en zieutant vers Gajeel

Levy s'arrêta net de rire, écarquillant les yeux. Elle ? Se faire draguer par Gajeel, le journaliste le plus _chiant_ de tout Edolas ? Un intellectuel en plus !

Elle allait mettre ça au clair, et tout de suite.

Quand au pauvre concerné, il griffonnait activement sur son carnet, des perles de sueur sur le front. Houlà, la gamine allait lui passer un savon ! Elle avait l'air d'apprécier moyen qu'il lui tourne autour. Pourtant, c'était plutôt flatteur, non ?

-Tu nous excuses, alors, la harpie, on va finir cette interview ! s'exclama-t-elle en entraînant Gajeel par le poignet, et ce malgré son infériorité physique

Le ramenant jusqu'à sa vénérée machine à café, toujours en panne au passage, elle se planta à nouveau en direction de son reporter, un peu découragé.

Alors, scène de ménage, ou pas ?

-Bon, je propose que vous reveniez une prochaine fois, quand ce sera plus calme. Commença-t-elle

-Ah oui, plus calme. Non, parce que là vous faisiez tous la sieste quand mê…

-Oui, vous n'avez qu'à revenir le **sept** juillet, comme ça on prendra plus le temps de discuter, à la même heure et tout ça. Et puis ramenez-moi votre vélo, que je vous graisse votre chaîne. Elle est toute pourrie, là…

Et elle lui afficha un joli sourire. Bizarre, il y a une heure, elle l'envoyait valser jusqu'à Earthland, là, elle lui proposait carrément de revenir ! Est-ce qu'elle aurait compris quelque chose ?

-Très bien. Répondit Redfox en souriant à son tour, et en serrant la main de la mécano, à dans trois jours, alors, je serais là !

Sur ces mots, il laissa la jeune femme à sa machine et à son orange, et détachant son vélo bringuebalant de l'arbre, il se fit la réflexion que si jamais il invitait cette fille un jour, il penserait à oublier les rendez-vous au clair de **lune** et les bouquets de **fleurs**.

Peut-être au cyber-café ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ah ah, qu'est ce que je me suis amusée à écrire cet OS ! ^^**

**Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu , et à une prochaine fois ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! **


End file.
